Beginnings
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Everyone has their beginnings. -Formerly known as 'the rules'- One-shot. Sonny/Chad.


**Beginnings**

A/N: … I decided to make it into a one-shot.

First Sight:

It didn't take a fool to realize she didn't belong there.

He knew it just by looking at what she was wearing. A fat suit. Really. Well, it wasn't much the suit, just the way she stood in it. Proud, confident, with a huge smile. The exact way no normal person was when they were wearing a fat suit.

This was Chad Dylan Cooper's first impression of Sonny Monroe. A fat suit. Beautiful, right?

Yeah. Right.

But he wished he hadn't been blinded by that fat suit. He wished he wasn't such a prick. He wished that his ego hadn't been so huge, that he could have realized this was his chance to have the one great thing in his life, and, at the time, she was right in the palm of his hands.

He guessed that he would have to work for her now.

Dammit. He had never had to work for anything before. Why now?

Well, of course, Sonny Monroe was not just anything or anyone. For Chad she was worth it, worth everything-

Even breaking a few, even all the rules.

_Sketchy Beginnings_

**Part 1:** _As If_

I never did look upon the cast of '_So Random' _that closely nor fondly; not much of a threat to me or my show, I didn't truly care. Only a miracle could save this show from losing to our drama just brimming with great actors and millions of fans. This miracle was said to come from Wisconsin.

That was all we had heard so far. It's not as if my cast and theirs talked too friendly towards each other- or talked at all. Is this miracle young or old? A male or female? We had no idea. Just that this person, this miracle coming to save the biggest joke to ever hit TV was from Wisconsin.

I wasn't even mildly interested though. I wish I was- it seemed my entire life was wrapped around _'Mackenzie Falls'_. Being Chad Dylan Cooper isn't easy. You have to deal with obsessive fans, and lots of free stuff that you really don't want, and everyone always wants to know everything, and they take your words and twist them around until what you said and what they heard are two completely different things.

Somewhere along the line, you just grow into it, though. You find the way to be what you've always dreamed of, even if who you are is left behind. It's all about what they see, not about what's really there. People are so foolish, and I'm one of the biggest con artist in the world.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

What I really am is a boy afraid of things that crawl, addicted to peanut butter and banana sandwiches, a boy who can't stay with a girl for more than three months. I really don't want people to see me as I am.

Oh, dear lord, if they ever found out who I am. My career, my life, the shambles it would be in. Not pretty, not pretty at all.

So as long as I can fake a smile each day and look beautiful, I'll be safe and sound.

My entire life was wrapped around fame- if I let it go, I, what I was, was over.

A new miracle from Wisconsin surely would never change that. I would be Chad, lovely, famous Chad, still.

But why did everyone at _Mackenzie F_alls laugh when they saw her face on the _So Random_ gate? It wasn't as if she was ugly, no, she had a very pretty face in fact, and I'd never admit it. High cheeks bones, a lovely smile… I would never admit it. Maybe they had no hope in the show, I could understand that.

As if some beauty from Wisconsin would change anything, could possibly make them anymore and me any less. This was a dog eat dog town, and I'm sure that someone was going to spoil this before it even got going.

As if this would make the largest joke to hit TV any better.

As if.

**Part 2:** _Living the Dream_

Walking on the set of _So Random, _I knew this was my calling. Oh, I had known it much earlier, but hey! Seeing is believing, am I right? Sonny Monroe, living her dream.

It was always hard to live out your dream with someone yelling, but most especially Tawni Hart. Her shrill voice, pitchy yet beautiful, scared me out of my mind. No, it wasn't the first time anyone had ever been mad at me, but this was Tawni- famous, pretty, and she hated me. How awesome. Living the dream.

"We don't need another girl on the show!" Living the dream.

"I'm supposed to be queen bee!" Living the dream.

"This is my show."

Yeah, living the dream.

For a while, I felt that no one was on my side here. My mom had warned me that Hollywood was a dog eat dog town- but hey, I didn't think I'd get such a large dose of it on the first day.

Of course, it's complicated to sulk in a prop room with a lawn gnome staring at you.

I only knew a few people here, and one of them hated me already. Great.

How do you feel about this lawn gnome? Ahh, that blank stare, it must mean that you don't care. Oh, well, that's alright, thanks for listening.

I missed Wisconsin so much.

Nico and Grady, best friends, were happy as two pea's in a pod, however. They never seemed to be apart, until now, with Nico walking through the room, smiling widely.

"Sonny! New girl! Wassup?" Nico yelled, his purple hat slipping to the side.

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Well, Tawni kind of hates me, in case you haven't noticed." My smile faded.

"Oh, everyone's noticed." Nico said broadly.

"Thanks."

"Hey, well, at least she got to you before someone else did. And there are a lot of people who are going to want you gone real quick Sonny." He smiled sadly. "Some other shows don't like the idea of this show getting better, you know? Its dog eat dog out here."

I shrugged. Dog eat dog?

How about shedder eat stuff animal? That seemed more appropriate. At least with Tawni.

Of course, Nico was right. No rival show wanted this show to succeed, and, even though his words hadn't sounded to comforting, they really were. _Sonny Monroe_, helping So Random get to the top.

Sonny Monroe, living the dream.

Sonny Monroe, no one stopping me now.

A/N: I made this into a oneshot, because… I didn't really know how to keep up with it. Sorry! But in the future, I'll try to make a really good SWAC fic. I'm sorry!

Thanks for reading! -Cereal


End file.
